Something Little
by Wamyne
Summary: Spain x Portugal. An inspiration wave struck me after listening to Spain's Eurovision song entry. It really looks like the song was written for Hetalia's representation of Spain because it's so very paedo and cute at the same time and sdfgh so BUHYO!


It was late in the afternoon, almost nighttime. Both were together once again, after so long.  
In the bedroom Spain was there, again, caressing his hair, looking at him with those green eyes. Eyes that were almost the same green as his dearest England's.  
But Spain wasn't England, Portugal knew that. At least, he thought that he could be sure of that. So why he was stuck in a bedroom with Spain topping him was beyond him.  
Portugal had never been a man of rash decisions and yet, this time, in a blink of a moment Spain managed to get his way with him. And now there he was, lying on a bed, looking at Spain face to face, feeling his breathing on him.  
Spain kissed him on the front, on the cheek and even on the tip of the nose.

"Te quiero."  
**[**"I love you."**]**

He nibbled on his ear, speaking soft words into his ear. Spain had always known too well how to use all of his attributes to set the mood. It was also difficult to resist him… he knew Portugal all too well… what he liked, how he liked it. In that sense Spain was much more tempting than England. But no, it was Spain. Portugal wouldn't give in.

"¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Relájate ya, hombre!"  
**[**"What's wrong with you? Relax, already!"**]**

Spain moved on to the neck, letting his finger draw out the collarbones, caressing them. Those were sensitive spots; it was pretty easy to get Portugal calmer like that. Despite the look on his face Spain was almost too sure of how much Portugal was enjoying it. How could he not? It was _the big boss_ Spain acting. As if someone could ever resist that. Even his so very stubborn brother.

"Mas que chato! Deixa-me!"  
**[**"You're so annoying! Leave me alone!"**]**

Portugal felt as Spain's warm hand slid over his body. Spain's hands had always been very warm, ever since he was little. On the other hand, Portugal's were cold most of the time. Hard to understand why… if they were brothers there shouldn't be so much difference between them. But the sea had made Portugal's hands cold while Spain had kept them warm throughout the times. Not even with Spain rubbing himself against him were they getting any warmer. It was Spain after all.

"A ver…"  
**[**"Let's see…"**]**

Spain was kissing him on his lips… and the neck… and the ear… yet again… all over again. Always smiling. He then kissed Portugal's goatee, slowly moving on to the torso. There he stopped resting his head against Portugal's chest.

"¿Te acuerdas? ¿De cuándo dejabas que me pusiera así cuando alguna cosa iba mal?"  
**[**"Do you remember? When you allowed me to rest like this when something went wrong?"**]**

Yes, of course Portugal remembered. When Spain was young he'd always been a bit of a scaredy-cat and above all, very nervous. Portugal would then put his hand on Spain's head and let him rest on his chest. Spain once said that hearing his breathing would calm him down. He'd know he wasn't alone at those times.

"Agora é que te lembras de essas coisas, seu tonto?"  
**[**"Now's when you remember those things, you fool?"**]**

Spain just lifted his head and smiled. That big, wide, happy smile of his, so full of life.

"Chato."  
**[**"You're so troublesome."**]**

From there on, Spain just allowed his body move by itself. He was kissing him tightly while he was getting rid of his own clothes first. Then, with one hand he was busy grabbing Portugal's neck, and undressing him with the other. First the shirt… he let loose… and then the pants. Spain was taking his time, slowly getting to the point. His hand now roaming haphazardly over Portugal's body eventually got to touch his genitals. There he stopped.  
He touched again, now tighter, grabbing it.

Then he stopped.

"Portugalín, dime una cosa…"  
**[**"Portugal, tell me something…"**]**

"O que foi?"  
**[**"What is it?"**]**

Spain strongly pulled on Portugal's underwear leaving his member bare.

"¡Esto!"  
**[**"This!"**]**

"Sim…?"  
**[**"Yes…?"**]**

Portugal looked to what Spain was pointing at. Then he looked back at Spain.

"Mas tu sinceramente estavas à espera que eu me pusesse duro? Contigo?"  
**[**"But were you honestly expecting that I'd get a boner? With you?"**]**

There was a pause.  
And then tears started to come forth Spain's eyes.

"¡BUHYOO! ¡Pero si es pequeñito! ¡Tan chiquitín, casi como el de mi Romanito! Ay, hermano, que bueno eres… ¡qué piensas siempre en _todo_! ¡Te quiero, te quiero, **te quiero**!"  
**[**"Buhyoo! It's small! So small, almost like my sweet Romano's one! Oh brother, how nice of you… You always take _everything_ into account! I love you, I love you, **I love you**!"**]**

By around this time Spain was hugging Portugal terribly and cuddling him with all his strength.

"Mas tu estás bom da cabeça?!"  
**[**"But are you alright in the head?!"**]**

It was with a lot of effort that Portugal managed to escape. As he tried to move to another room, Spain was still clinging to him, spouting things like he wanted Portugal's penis to be that way. The task was hard, but Portugal eventually managed to put a door between them.  
Spain was ramming against the door on the other side, but at least Portugal felt safe now. If you can call it _safe_ in any way… but that wasn't what bothered Portugal the most. He'd always known his brother was special but this took him slightly by surprise. It should have had the reverse effect… but no. He was actually overjoyed at seeing it flaccid. Not only didn't his plan work, but he'd been tagged in Spain's brain as someone who cannot pull a boner. Portugal felt as if his pride had been hurt. In both ways. And it irked him terribly.  
Without reflecting on what he was doing, he just grabbed it and started masturbating. No way he'd lose to Spain. And surely not when it came down to something like sex. He was even the one with the bigger penis, so he held the advantage.  
He carried on until he was almost coming. It couldn't get any bigger than this.

"Agora já não há nada que possa correr mal…"  
**[**"Now nothing can go wrong anymore…"**]**

Spain must have gotten tired of all the ramming in the meantime, as no sound of him was to be heard.  
Portugal slammed the door open and presented himself back in the room.

"Hah! Agora quem é que é o _pequeñito_?"  
**[**"Hah! Who's the _little one_ now?"**]**

Spain just looked at him, observing the erect member. And then he looked back at Portugal without saying a word. A feeling of triumph was tingling on Portugal's nerves. Finally he had scored a clear victory once again.

"Ya no me vas."  
**[**"I don't like you anymore."**]**

That was the answer Portugal was expecting. However, hearing it out loud, so directly, didn't quite feel as satisfying as it should have done. Seeing Spain with his back almost turned to him with a sad expression on his face wasn't something Portugal really wished for.  
He got closer to him and placed a hand on Spain's shoulder.

"Mano… eu…"  
**[**"Brother… I..."**]**

Spain grabbed his hand and firmly pressed his mouth against his.

"Cómo ya se te lo había dicho, piensas siempre en _todo_, hermano mío. ¡Qué bien! Bueno, ahora que ya estás listo, ¿podemos seguir?"  
**[**"As I had already said before, you always take _everything_ into account, oh brother of mine. How nice! Well, now that you're all ready, may we carry on?"**]**

Before he knew it, he had Spain on top of him, once again, just like how everything had started, only now he had to fight the urge to come… which was much harder to control.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
- The warm hands/cold hands idea is a play on the saying "cold hands, warm heart". I do imagine Port to be like this because of his over sensitive traits.  
- Both Spain and Portugal are talking in Spanish and in Portuguese, respectively. Just because I'm a language geek and I like having people talking in their language  
- You don't really say "Buhyoo" in Spain. I just left it like that because it seems to be Spain's trademark quote XD  
- Yes, Spain + Portugal + sex = crack; 90% of the times. Unless they're playing serious for once.  
- Oh, right, according to a study Portuguese do have them bigger than Spanish


End file.
